Stars
by PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208
Summary: Leaf, Dawn, May and Misty- best friends that go to a villa that Misty's sisters own. They think that this year will finally be one of relaxation and a break from the paparazzi that had recently found their success. But what happens when you add a mystery photographer, teenage hormones, conflicts and certain boys next door to you? Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**PR: Hey guys! Thanks for giving the time to check this story out ^_^ Sorry for not updating ANYTHING for a long time, I just had... Problems...**

**Anyway, I also just want to note that this is a summer series that is set in Bondi beach, Australia. The pairings in this are:**

**Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty)**

**Contestshipping (May x Drew)**

**Ikarishipping (Paul x Dawn)**

**Oldrivalshipping/ LeafGreenshipping (Leaf x Gary)**

**And 2 [slight] OC x OC (Phoebe x Geoff and Carolyl x Barry) although these will come later in the story.**

**Also, Ash, Misty, Drew, Paul, Leaf and Gary are 17 and May, Dawn, Phoebe, Geoff, Carolyl and Barry are 16.**

**Also, if you check my profile, you'll see a link to my new blog. I'll use this blog to post things about my stories and it will include things like outfits, sneak peeks and you can also ask questions there as well. Right now, there is the list of the outfits that the characters wear most of the time in the story ^_^**

**Ash: PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208 doesn't own Pokémon or anything at all used in this story except for the plot and parts of her imagination!**

**PR: Sadly… T.T Anyway, see you at the end of the chapter!**

**~WhyCan'tYouSeeYouBelongWithMe~**

"Hey guys! I'm hungry~ is there anythingthere to eat?" asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair, which was put into the odd style of what looked like dog ears, and sapphire blue eyes. The girl, named May Maple, was a fierce, fun-loving, clumsy but reliable teen who had a knack for keeping everything in tact when it mattered most… even if she was the laziest in doing the chores around the house. In preparing for the trip of about a year, her job was to research all the things, places and people to visit during the time period.

"May, you ate almost half of the things that I packed for the trip to the villa and it hasn't even been 4 hours since we left the pit stop yet!" exclaimed another brunette with near-hip long hair with evergreen eyes, Leaf Green. Leaf was the most laid-back one of the group; her being the second oldest out of the group even though it didn't look likes it thanks to her cheeky and immature but clueless personality. Even with all this though, she was the best at cooking and cooked most of their meals when they got together. Her job was to make sure everyone was being fed correctly and no one was sneaking food (This is why she always gets pissed at May).

"Guys, can you please quieten down back there? I'm trying to listen to Live while we're young on the radio!" said another girl- this time a teen with mid-back length midnight blue (almost black) hair with matching eyes. The girl, namely Dawn Berlitz, was the most fashionable out of the group. Matching her 'perfectionist' personality, she was best at putting everything into the right place and making plans work. She also helped to plan this trip and their transport and had the job of making sure that everything was going to plan end everything was organised.

"Hey guys! SHUT UP, will you? I'm trying to drive here, and unless you want us to crash and die, I suggest you do so." deadpanned the last of the four in the group, the red head with waist length hair and sea blue eyes, Misty Waterflower. She was the oldest and the most independent of the group. With her sporty, feisty and hopelessly romantic personality, she completed the group. She was the most realistic and reliable one of the group and always knew what to say in every situation. She was the one who suggested going to Australia, everyone (even her sisters) pitching in for the funds. She was in charge of making sure no one gets in trouble and hitting anyone that gets in their way of having fun.

"But Misty, how is it going to be fun without anyone talking?" Asked Dawn triumphantly, thinking that she outsmarted Misty.

"Dawn, what haven't you got there? Everyone's got their own iPods, laptop, you've got your mini-iPad, Leaf has her eReader and May has her DS with three games underneath the case. How could it be boring?"

Caught in the arguement, Dawn retorted back, "Well for one thing, there would be no social contact-"

"Although there's facebook, twitter, skype on your laptop and kik and instagram on your phone." Misty pointed out.

"-Our devices might lose battery and we wont have anything to do that on-"

"Which is why we have car chargers." said Misty holding up a car charger with her free hand.

"-And there isn't any real entertainment!"

Misty raised one of her eyebrows. "Did you even _**listen**_ to what I said the first time?"

Taken by the silence that came, Misty had won this round.

"Misty?" Leaf asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah Leaf? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Did your sisters ever mention any other houses around the villa we're staying at?"

"No… Why do you ask?"

"Because Daisy just texted me saying that there's four guys renting her other villa 2 metres distance in between us… And she says that they're people we know."

"Who are they?" May popped up saying, suddenly seeming interested in what Leaf was going to say.

"Daisy said we'll have to find out for ourselves."

**~IKnewYouWereTroubleWhenYouWa lkedIn~**

"Hurry _**up**_ Ash! If you don't, we won't be able to get to the villa we rented before the evening!" yelled a grass headknown as the ever sarcastic, overly egotistic but thoughtful (at times) teen named Drew; the guy with emerald haired with matching eyes. Drew was the 'calm' one of the group, so it was very unusual if you ever saw him angry. Probably the only time he would slightly get angry is when he's 'arguing' with May Maple. He is the organiser and was slowly losing his patience- thanks to a raven haired guy.

"Oh shut up rose dude, I'm here. I only got a few more snacks." replied the said person, Ash Ketchum. Ash had raven hair and warm chocolaty eyes. He was the kindest out of the guys, although he was the densest and ate too much in everyone's opinion. Although he looked like the youngest and immature of them all, he was the oldest and most responsible. He was partly the reason why the boys were doing this; but this will be explained later.

"Just get in the car, you idiot." deadpanned a brunette, known as Gary Oak. The player had auburn hair with emerald eyes like his best friend, Drew. He was cocky and egotistic but also secretly caring when it comes to certain situations. Gary was, obviously, the player of the group- even though he has someone that he loves. Surprisingly, Gary is the only one in the group that knows how to cook things without blowing up the entire kitchen. And because of that, he's in charge of food and supplies.

"I will drive away if you don't get in here sooner, you know." said a guy with purple hair and onyx eyes, Paul Shinji. He was quietest and most mature of the group. The bad thing was, he was also losing his patience. Paul is the one to go to when dealing with situations. Unexpectedly, he was the one the boys turned to when they had problems- so it was no surprise when he was the one to get everything sorted out… With a simple glare contributing of course.

"Yes Paul…" said all three of them simultaneously, obeying Paul's orders and finally getting into the car for the ride to the villa, knowing that the plum head would really do so if he really wanted to.

The boys were going to the villa for some R&R in the beach. They were going for the babes at the sandy beach, the one year of freedom from their parents and to finally take a break from the paparazzi that had recently found their success.

But little did they know this was going to be one hell of a summer.

**~ThisLoveIsTreacherous~**

**PR: Well, I would have made this longer and explained everything, but I didn't think that it would be right revealing everything in the first chapter :) Well, let me just clarify a few things for you; Paul, Ash, Gary and Drew are part of a band called HTILUS and they recently became famous.**

**Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf are models but have also got acting and singing and dancing experience (Only Dawn and Misty dance though) – they also got famous the way the boys got famous- this will be revealed later.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of STARS. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to review or suggest some good constructive criticism ^_^ all flames will be put into the pit of fire which will help me roast my marshmallows :3**

**Hope to talk to you soon~**

**Ciao~ Phoebe :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at the Villa (pt1)

**A/N: Hello everyone ^_^ I'm back from the dead! (Well, really school and reality pretty much).**

* * *

**4:00 pm, Leaf's POV**

I sighed in relief. We're finally at the villa!

It was a beautiful villa that gave a mansion like feeling at the size of it. It had a gorgeous soft lavender paint job that covered the entire outer walls and delicate flower beds that had all different coloured roses that surrounded the entire front garden except for the pavements that lead to the brown, mahogany door. In Misty's eyes, this must have looked a lot like paradise.

My mind still wandered to what Daisy had texted me when we were in the car. Who were these boys and why would Daisy want to keep their identities secret? I just hope that she wasn't planning to hook any of us up with any of them…

"I got dibs on best room!" shouted May suddenly, breaking me from my earlier trance.

"No way, I called shot-gun!" whined Dawn.

Misty then contradicted, "Shot-gun is only for the front seat of the car, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. 'I wonder why I'm best friends with these lunatics… Then I remember that I love them.' I giggled to myself.

"Well, no matter if we get dibs anyway- my sisters organised the rooms so that they would be to our liking anyway. Even the doors are painted our favourite colours!" explained Misty.

"… Oh." May and Dawn said, realising their mistake and sweat dropping.

"Anyway," I said, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere, "Let's get to our rooms!"

* * *

Next thing you knew, we were exploring the villa, looking for our rooms together. They turned out to be right next to each other at the very end of the house! The first was May's room with the red door, then there was Dawn's pink door, there was my green door and then Misty's blue door.

First, we entered May's room. When we entered the room, we were immediately met with a picture of perfection- in May's eyes anyway. The walls were red with white stripes print and a soft white carpet. There was also a large bed at the far corner on the right hand side that was covered in a red and white spotted doona and a couple of white pillows which had a rose pattern. There was a small pathway to the next room as well which was attached to the wall. On the other side were the cabinet and a small drawer with a mirror on top of it.

In the middle of the room, there was a set of various sized bean bags that were put in front of a large flat screen TV with a webcam which was attached to the wall.

May then immediately went inside the room and started to unpack. Quietly, Dawn, Misty and I left the room and went to the next door.

Dawn excitedly opened the door to her room and when she opened it, she sighed with relief. I guess she really didn't want the room to be overly girly like how the sensational sisters stereotyped her to be.

The room was painted with rose coloured paint and were matched with super soft white carpeting. Her bed, which was covered in a purple and white spot printed doona and pink and purple striped pillows, was located in the middle of the room. There was also a small television screen with a webcam that was placed upon her mini drawer and a huge amount of mini posters on the wall, all of which were located on the right hand side of the room. On the left hand side, there was Dawn's walk in wardrobe and a small pathway to May's room.

When we turned to Dawn, we saw that her eyes sparkled at the sight of a walk in bedroom. Misty and I sweat dropped and went out of the room to give her the privacy she needed.

When we reached my door, I said goodbye to Misty and turned my door knob.

I entered my room for the year and gasped in awe- Misty's sisters really did think our room tastes through! My room had a lime green with white spots print on the walls with carpet floor. My bed was put on the right hand side of the room. My bed had a simple layout- a white bed sheet on the mattress and a green, dark green and white striped doona on top with white pillows. On the left side of the room, there was a white desk with drawers, paired with a green chair that matched the colour of my bed, which I could use for writing songs and a built in cabinet with a sliding glass door.

Since my room was located at the top of the house near the middle, I was given a balcony. My balcony was a small veranda that was made of oak wood that held rows of different kinds of flowers and herbs put on a small ladder attached to the walls. The rail line you could hold onto at the edge was painted white.

I jumped on my bed, squealing, thinking in glee that we would finally be able to live in peace and quiet for a year not worrying about fame, fortune and our music. This was going to be a relaxing year- Well we were only slightly famous in Los Angeles so nothing to worry about right?

"Hey Leaf!" Dawn said, suddenly popping her head in my door, "Misty, May and I are going out grocery shopping! Are you coming?"

I shrugged. "Well, why not?"

* * *

**Outside, walking to the car- Misty's POV**

I burst through the doors and smelt the fresh air.

'This is the life…' I thought sunnily, thinking of the perfection that was set upon us. I mean, even the rooms were great!

Mine especially- since I thought that my sisters were going to be 'decent' in designing our rooms. I guess they have another hidden talent…

My room had a white carpeted floor and sky blue wallpaper with clouds and the ceiling being covered with a glow n the dark wallpaper and pictures in the middle which made an incomplete heart, probably incomplete so I can add some pictures myself.. My bed was on the left side of the room- my bed having a simple periwinkle coloured doona and pure white pillows, stacked in two piles, and a Togepi stuffed toy (PR: The story is AU but they know of Pokémon as a TV show) in the middle of the two small piles of pillows. The walk in closet that they gave me was on the left side of the room- full of clothes and… supplies (*cough secret stash of pocky cough*).

My room, like Leaf's room, my room was attached to a balcony- the entrance put on the right hand side of my bed. The balcony was held an outdoor Jacuzzi that had the scenery of the entire beach.

Yep. My sisters really did outdo themselves this time.

"C'mon Mist!" exclaimed someone from my car- probably Dawn. "Snap out of it! Let's get going!"

"Oh Dawn," May said, pretending to be sympathetic, playfully patting the hyper bluenette's head, "When will you ever learn that once she gets into 'her space', she will never come back."

Sensing that May was acting, Leaf played along with the acting and sighed. "Why did it have to end like this?"

Then, they 'sobbed uncontrollably' together, chanting "WHY!?"

I giggled to myself while rolling my eyes fondly at their fun. "Oh come on, I'm not exactly dead, you know."

They shared a girly giggle and gestured for me to come in and drive for them already.

At that time we drove off to Westfield- to buy some groceries **(PR: LOL that was pretty dramatic wasn't it?)**.

* * *

**Arriving at the villa, Drew's POV**

God, I am NEVER sitting next to Ash during car travel EVER AGAIN. I swear that my clothes smelt like crap with ketchup and seaweed spewed on it –pretty much exactly how a piece of SHI-

Snapping me out of my trance, a voice caught my attention.

"Hey Drew! Will you get out of that trance and help us move the luggage?" said Paul bluntly, stopping me from mentally swearing.

Seeing that I was the only one not helping out, I started to get my own luggage from Paul's car. As soon as I turned around and looked at the villa, I put on a fascinated face. The holiday home was quite large- as expected from the sensational sisters- although it wasn't as big as mine of course.

The villa was painted in a baby blue coating that covered the entire exterior although the frames of the windows and large open area's outline were white in colour. On both sides of the villa there were two trees placed on the opposite of each other, both surrounded by daisies although the one on the right hand side holding a swing on one of its branches. There was also a white cemented pavement in the middle leading to the white painted front door.

* * *

**Inside the house, Ash's POV**

"Hey Paul, did you get the message about the rooms from Daisy?" I asked.

"Yep, apparently we get our own rooms too. Pretty boy's and your room are on the right hand side of the house and mine and Playboy's are on the left hand side." said Paul, actually speaking.

Hearing their given nicknames though, Drew and Gary sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Gary started, "Let's get to our rooms now. That way we'll have time to settle in and rest for a bit before Daisy calls us again. I think she'll ring us in our room phones?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Daisy said that she would call us at 7 o'clock in our room phones."

"Then... Let's GO!" shouted Ash enthusiastically, running towards his room, reminding me of a certain airhead.

"He's such an idiot!" bluntly said by the two other guys in the room. I had a feeling that they were going to get along just great. I mean, they were both kind of irritated by Ash and the only difference between them was probably that Gary was a playboy and Paul doesn't really care for these kinds of things and is normally cold- hearted...

Well, at least they were decent guys.

* * *

**Running towards his room, Ash's POV**

Well, I made it to my yellow door. I wonder if the room is going to be what I hope it would be...

I entered the room, hoping to find a surprise in my room, and I did!

My room had the walls painted with blue and yellow stripes and had mahogany wood floor. In the middle of the room, there was my bed- covered with a blue blanket with electric bolts as a design on top and yellow pillows on the top. There was also, surprisingly, my stuffed Pikachu that I liked from when I was little and was watching that TV show. On the right hand side facing the middle, there was a wardrobe and a laundry basket and a door to enter Drew's room. On the left hand side, there was a TV that I guessed had cable TV. Luckily there was also a PS3- it was a good thing I brought my PS3 games along.

Then, I jumped onto my bed for the first time and realised something about the ceiling. It had a large poster that filled the ceiling with stars. I thought that it had a nice touch.

For now, I had drifted off to sleep on my comfy bed.

* * *

**Drew's POV, his room**

Once I spotted my room door (which was painted green with black stripes) came into my room and immediately started to look around the room, making sure that everything was designed and styled to my exact tastes.

The walls were covered in a green and black striped print and there was a wooden floor that was white in colour and polished to perfection. The bed was on the right side of the door- the bed being covered with two large pillows with a green with roses print and a matching set of blankets, a doona and a rug that was placed on the space in front of the door. In the room there was also a glass closet at the right hand side of the room next to my desk and mini- study.

On the walls were a couple of windows so I could see from outside the room, a few posters of SNSD, Guy Sebastian and a few other famous people and shelves attached to the walls as book- holders.

I then fell back gently onto my bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well I kinda had to cut it short or else the chapter would be too long... Oh well. **

**Anyway, I'm back! :D Sorry for the haitus, I needed to focus more on my studies. Either that or I fail, I mean, you wouldn't want me to fail, right? **

**Also, please vote on my poll! It's for this story and its to pick what songs to put in the story.**

** I've decided to update every second Saturday for those who like this story ^_^ Thanks for understanding!**

**Ciao~ Phoebe :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at the Villa (pt 2)

**PR: Shout-out to Midnightwolf, guest (1), Desert the Fennec Fox, Blossom Burst, crazy reader 241, reader1011, suvra2001, Blossom Burst, Iloveikari, Split Syllables, Venere, crazy reader 241, kim123kn, suvra2001, xXLollipop522Xx, . .xx for following, favouriting, reviewing and supporting this story so far! I really appreciate it ^^**

**A few hours later, No POV**

*This is the best! This is the best night! This is the best! And every thing's alright! We live the best life! This is the best night of our lives-*

(PR: "this"- Daisy on the phone

"This"- everyone else talking)

"Hello? Daisy?" answered Ash, taking the phone out from his back pocket and putting it onto his ear.

"Ash"

"... Yes?"

"Have you met the girls yet?" Daisy said, getting straight to the point.

Paul shook his head. "We only just got here and the place has only begun to sink in. We've been resting the entire time."

Daisy sighed. "You guys better sort out your problems with those four before ANOTHER scandal gets out from this band. If that happens again, I can't promise you that you will be able to debut."

Gary popped in saying "Can't we do that tomorrow?"

Ignoring Gary's comment, Drew then said, "We're almost finished with the preparations for the debut. I've just finished the last verse in the song that we're going to be performing and I just need to add in Ash's rapping part. Paul's nearly done with the choreography and Gary and Ash are nearly done with the melody of the song. It would really be a waste if we wouldn't be able to debut."

The blonde then smiled at this new information. "It's good that you guys are organized and everything, but," Daisy then glared at the four of them with a death stare, "If you end up hurting the girls, I will kill you. Got that?" And as soon as she was finished with the threat, she went back to having an angel like smile on her face.

The guys sweat dropped at the bi polar mood that their manager was going through.

"Anyway," Gary started, "I'm going to hit the hay, good night everyone!" And with that, he turned off his webcam and went to sleep.

Afterwards, Paul followed suit and went to bed after turning off his webcam. Ash and Drew were then left with Daisy. Before Ash could even reach for the webcam to turn it off, Daisy said something quietly.

"I need to talk to both of you."

Seeing the quiet concern that was evident in her face, the two boys froze.

"Now I know that you two are in a slightly worse situation than Paul and Gary. Let's be honest, you both are in deep trouble with May and Misty. Am I correct?"

Drew sighed. "You already know my situation, so why don't we just drop it the pity act and get straight to it."

Daisy then turned to Ash. "Ash, you're the only one whom I don't know the situation of. What happened with you and Misty?"

Ash's face visibly darkened at the sound of her name. He whipped his head to the other direction, he didn't want to hear her name… especially when he was the one that was at fault.

"… I don't want to hear her name right now…"

He was then met with a cold stare. "Ash, she's my sister. I think I have the right to say her name."

"Daisy," Drew tried to reason, "You know that it's probably hard for Ash to deal with this- the same goes for May and I. How about we drop it for now?"

Daisy sighed for what was like the hundredth time this evening. "Just don't make any trouble, will you?"

And with that, she logged off.

Ash sighed in relief. "Thanks for covering me dude."

"Don't mention it. Just try... Don't stay on it too much, OK?"

"Yeah, alright… Good night."

**That night, Ash's room, his POV**

As I turned off my webcam and set off for bed, I tried to shake the guilt that I was feeling.

I thought back to that day… If only I had come sooner, I wouldn't be in this mess and Misty would still be…

I sighed and went to bed with a heavy heart, thinking about how I could take that picture out of my head and continue on with my daily routine.

**Next day with the girls, Dawn's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Misty's cooking and the snoring that came from Leaf in the room next to me. I swear, for a girl, she snores as loud as a hippo! (Don't tell her I said that she would KILL me!)

I then got up from my comfortable bed and walked down my stairs just in time for me to see Misty putting the final bits of syrup on our plate of pancakes and May switching the living room TV off and heading towards the dining table.

Seeing May and I approaching her, Misty greeted us chirpily. "Good morning, you two!"

"Hello~ Hello~" I greeted Misty back in a sing-song voice.

May then started singing the song "Hello" by SHINee (*).

Misty just giggled and motioned for us to take our seats. All was going well as me and May started a conversation on Paramore, we then heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Widening our eyes, we all ran up to Leaf's room and busted the door open.

"Leaf, are you OK?" Misty exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Misty then walked slowly inside and, like she was the leader, followed suit.

I then looked at the scene. There was a scene from the window on the other side, you could see a bedroom and in it was a person. To be more specific, it was a shirtless guy… One that looked VERY familiar.

Spiky auburn hair, emerald green eyes that were widened obviously from shock and slightly toned skin… The more I think about it, the more the appearance reminds me of…

May and Misty realized it first. You could tell because Misty's ears had turned redder than her hair and May had opened her mouth and gaped in shock. I however, covered my eyes immediately.

I slowly I dropped my hands from my eyes. What I saw that Gary had finished putting on his shirt and Leaf and said guy were having a stare down.

"Gary…?"

"Leaf…"

I had a confused look on my face. Had they met before? I was pretty sure that Misty and I were the only ones that went to the music convention that featured them… Maybe they were childhood friends? I'll have to ask Leaf about that later.

Leaf then said, "Wait… If Gary is here… doesn't that mean that…?"

I saw that Misty's body had stiffened and was frozen in shock and May had moved her gaze down to the floor. I started to worry, Thoughts like 'Will they be there like we think they will be?' and 'Is this a good chance to get everything resolved?'

Unknowingly, I reached up to the window to unlock it. Surprisingly, Gary did the same. I was about to ask why he was here when someone else opened the door and saw the scene; someone with very recognisable purple hair.

I gaped and stood there for a few seconds before being pushed softly out of the way by Leaf. Then, with nonchalance she said, "Long time no sees huh, Gare-Bear. You too purple dude."

In return, Gary smirked playfully while saying, "Nice to see you still remember me Leafy."

I turned to Leaf and saw that Leaf had slightly smiled at Gary. The expression made me wonder why; they hadn't met before had they?

Paul then looked at me.

"You're Troublesome, right?" He asked curiously, seeming like he was actually contemplating whether my name was that or not.

A vain that indicated I was pissed off then appeared on the side of my head.

When I was just about to NICELY tell Paul off, Misty interrupted. "That's Dawn, for your information. Then there's the short haired brunette May, the other brunette is Leaf and of course you already know yours truly."

I blinked twice in confusion, "you guys know each other?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I think I know what my cousin's name is troublesome."

All our gazes, including Gary's, turned to stare at Misty.

"What?" said the redhead thoughtlessly, "I never told you that Paul was my cousin?"

We then all sweat dropped from her oblivious attitude.

Just then the door opened once again.

"Hey Gary! What's taking you and Paul so long? Drew and I even had to…" the speaker then almost started to lecture the two boys when he lifted his head and froze.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that May and Misty froze too.

When we analysed the situation, the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Oh my god…"

**~TBC~**

**PR: So that's a wrap everyone :) Sorry for not updating recently, exams aren't exactly nice to me.**

**Stay tuned for next week when I can finally go on FF actively and post more chapters :) **

**Also, anyone go on AsianFanfics? My username's Hellomylov33 :)**

**OK well, time for more studying -_-**

**Ja Ne!**

**Sayonara!**

**Annyeong!**

**Bye!**

**Ciao~ Phoebe :)**


End file.
